


Natural habitat

by lil_girl



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_girl/pseuds/lil_girl
Summary: Art for BonesOfBirdWings' A Description and Accounting of the Reptiles Dwelling in the Western Marshes





	Natural habitat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Description and Accounting of the Reptiles Dwelling in the Western Marshes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098088) by [BonesOfBirdWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesOfBirdWings/pseuds/BonesOfBirdWings). 




End file.
